1 Hide and Seek
by Juzzer H
Summary: With the Doctor alone, he discovers a spaceship landing in Trafalgar Square. With the human race in danger, he must travel to another planet to find a place for the Wanderers to co-exist.


Hide and Seek

By Justin Horsey

(The TARDIS lands in modern day London. Doctor steps out and walks down street, hands in pockets, sees a commotion and rushes towards it. To find a spaceship landed in Trafalgar square.)

Man: (to police) What's going on? What's inside that spaceship?

Doctor: (to himself) The Wanderers.

Man: The what?

(Spaceship door opens)

Doctor: The Wanderers!

Man: Ha, never seen 'em arrive in a spaceship before. It's the Wolverhampton Wanderer's everyone!

Doctor: No, I'm not talking about football! There's aliens in that ship. We can't let them out!

Man: Aliens? What have you been drinking mate? Aliens! (Scoffs.)

Doctor: I'm not joking.

Man: Well I am!

Doctor: Don't you remember anything? Ghosts! Daleks! Metal men!

Man: I heard Mr Saxon talk about them. It's just a joke, I say.

Doctor: I've seen them. I've been to places beyond the starts. Seen everything there is to see.

Man: So where do you think this one's from spaceman?

Doctor: All over the place.

Man: What do you mean all over the place?

Doctor: The Wanderers.

Man: So what your telling me is that there's aliens, called the Wanderers in that ship?

Doctor: Yeah.

Man: Well, what do we do? (Starting to panic.)

Doctor: Can't let them leave the ship.

Man: But how do we do that? They're coming out.

Doctor: Everyone get back! Away from the ship! Come on!

Lady: But they're like us they're humans!

Doctor: That's the idea!

Lady: But they look exactly like humans.

Doctor: Now listen to me! Would you like laser guns pointed at you by a hostile alien species? If not then get back!

Wanderer 1: You will form a line!

(As wanderers advance from spaceship. Doctor looks toward ship in horror.)

DOCTOR WHO THEME MUSIC

Wanderer 1: Is there anyone here named "The Doctor". No? We demand that the Doctor steps forward or… the lady gets it! (grabbing Kate's arm and pointing laser gun at her. Humans gasp.)

Kate: Let me go! What are you doing? Let go of me!

Wanderer 2: Come on Doctor. We know you're here somewhere. Come out and show yourself.

Doctor: Leave her alone! It's me you want.

Wanderer 3: She'll be coming with us now. We could use her in the master plan.

Doctor: What are you talking about? Just let her go, It's me you want, let her go.

Wanderer 1: Step into my office, Doctor. (Pointing to spaceship).

(Wanderer 2 drags Kate into spaceship. Doctor follows in beside Wanderer 1)

Doctor: What do you want with us here? You could've found me anywhere else in the universe but you chose earth. Why me? Why Earth?

Wanderer 1: You're brilliant Doctor.

Doctor: What is it you want with Earth?

Wanderer 1: (staring out window) You may wonder Doctor, why I chose earth.

Doctor: Yes, that's what I've asking! Why? (Joining him at window)

Wanderer 1: Because this is your new home Doctor. Ever since your planet burnt. We knew we could find you here. (Pause.) What was it like Doctor?

Doctor: Gallifrey?

Wanderer 1: Yep.

Doctor: It was beautiful. The citadel was enclosed in a mighty glass dome. Standing majestically under the amazing red sky. (Pause) Yeah. It was beautiful. Of course, Gone now, but how I wish to go back. (Pause) That's not why you came is it? To learn about Gallifrey.

Wanderer 1: No. We are wanderers Doctor.

Doctor: Yeah, I know that part, why are you here? Tell me what you want!

Wanderer2: We blend in, like your TARDIS.

Wanderer 1: We only continue to blend in if we have sufficient energy resources.

Doctor: Yes but you came to earth! Why? Why did you do that?

Wanderer 1: To achieve energy!

Doctor: But you wanted me! Why?

Wanderer 1: Your…

Doctor: TARDIS!

Wanderer 1: We want to…

Doctor: Consume it's energy.

Wanderer 1: Correct. That is the Master Plan, and so you will be apart of it.

Kate: What? I don't get all this. What's going on? I demand that you tell me what is going on, or, I press this button! (Pointing to a button on the console.)

Doctor: That… button doesn't do anything.

Kate: I'll still press it!

Wanderer 2: After we have consumed the energy in his spaceship, we will consume him.

Doctor: Well that wouldn't be too good for you could it? Yum, yum, dimensions.

Kate: That's cannibalism.

Doctor: What was your name again?

Kate: Kate. Kate McDonald.

Doctor: Kate, you're the only human here. At this moment. So it's not cannibalism at all. Well, it'll look like it. It's a bit like ventriloquism of the nose.

Kate: Don't be ridiculous. There's no way… Stop looking at me like that. (The Doctor looks at Kate in a "Does it look like I'm kidding" way.)

Doctor: Wanderers: three hearts and two brains which shut of and activate whenever the species they are with changes. At the moment one heart of there's is beating because they are closer to you than me.

Kate: What happens when they move closer to you?

Doctor: A heart activates!

Kate: You have 2 hearts.

Doctor: I have two hearts. Time Lord, protecting the fabric of time and space.

Wanderer 1: Yes, but soon it will be all over. And there shall be a new hole torn in the fabric of time and space and our good friend Doctor will live in shame as he had not completed his duty. Now Doctor. Where is the TARDIS?

Kate: The what?

Doctor: The TARDIS.

Kate: What the hell is that? That's not even a word.

Doctor: It's my spaceship. Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. TARDIS.

Kate: So it's a time machine.

Doctor: Yup.

Wanderer 3: Where is the TARDIS Doctor?

Kate: What a guess!

Doctor: That was a guess?

Wanderer 3: Doctor!

Doctor: What?

Wanderer 3: Where is the flaming TARDIS?!

Doctor: Beginning to sound like a human are we? Hmmm let's see. Wester Drumlins?

Wanderer 1: That's not going to fool us Doctor; we know it's not there.

Doctor: It is so. Just coz I enjoy lying sometimes doesn't mean I never tell the truth.

Wanderer 2: It can't be.

Doctor: Well it is, I promise.

Wanderer 4: You left the TARDIS in the hands of the Weeping Angels. Nice job. Say goodbye to your sun.

Doctor: When was the last time you were at Wester Drumlins?

Wanderer 1: I haven't actually been there.

Doctor: They're not there anymore.

Wanderer 1: But we still need the key. Hand it over.

Doctor: Here's where I stop helping. You see, last time someone absorbed energy from the TARDIS, I had to re-absorb it out of them. And I died. I don't want to die again. I quite like this face, why would I change?

Kate: You died?

Doctor: Yep.

Kate: So are you dead.

Doctor: What kind of question is that? Of course not!

Kate: Then how..?

Doctor: Regeneration. I'll tell you about it later. When we've got time.

Wanderer 2: That's not a choice you get to make.

Doctor: What isn't?

Wanderer 1: Whether we absorb the energy in the TARDIS or not.

Doctor: Well. Don't change the subject.

Wanderer 1: But it's not a choice you get to make.

Doctor: Well, considering I'm the one with the keys, I think it is.

Wanderer 1: Throw them in the brig then. They're not much help. Tomorrow we visit the TARDIS.

Wanderer 2: Yes captain.

(Later on in the cell.)

Kate: So who exactly are you?

Doctor: I told you, I'm a Time Lord. I'll even prove I'm not human for you. Have a listen. (Pulls out stethoscope and places it on both sides of his chest. 2 Heartbeats.)

Kate: Blimey! That's impossible.

Doctor: Obviously not. I travel around the universe saving civilisations and planets. Mainly Earth. I usually have a mate with me. But I lost most of them. Or they left. Either way.

Kate: How?

Doctor: Well there was one named Rose. She was my favourite. She was taken to a parallel world, so she's well and truly alive. Just, missing.

Kate: Nice, missing.

Doctor: Oh yes. Martha was next; she had a life to continue. She's well and truly alive as well. She's the manager of UNIT. Might visit her sometime. But she won't come with us. Saved her life once.

Kate: How'd you do that?

Doctor: I hit a Sontaran with a hammer.

Kate: Ok.

Doctor: Donna was next; I had to wipe her memory. So she's well and truly alive as well. Just can't remember who the heck I am. Then there was Amy. Then there's you. I don't usually tell people that. You must be the first, or second. Maybe third.

Kate: You're developing a bad habit here Doctor. Does this mean that you're going to lose me as well?

Doctor: Nah! The Daleks caused Rose to go missing and for me to have to wipe Donna's memory. There's not too many of them left, if not none. They always seem to keep reappearing though. I don't know how.

Kate: That's good because I don't necessarily want to leave my family behind with no notice. You know I have a life to continue as well.

Doctor: Yes, but then so does the rest of the world. The other two, saved the universe! You can be the same, if you want. The Wanderers are planning something. I need to find out what.

Kate: Weren't you listening? They said they wanted to consume you...

Doctor: I know but, If they were to consume the energy of every human alive. They could almost have the power to…

Kate: What? What would they have the power to do?

Doctor: Take over the universe. We've got to stop them. (Gets Sonic Screwdriver and starts working at door)

Kate: What the hell is that?

Doctor: Sonic Screwdriver. Aha! (Gets door open)

Kate: Where are we going?

Doctor: Come on, this way.

Wanderer 4: Where are you lot off too? (From behind.)

Doctor: (Spinning around.) Ah... Out.

Wanderer 4: Aren't you meant to be in the brig.

Doctor: Yeah, well. Watch and learn Kate. (Starts jumping towards the Wanderer before jumping away from it behind Kate.)

Kate: What are you doing?

Doctor: I'm confusing his hearts!

Kate: I see. So it's deactivating then reactivating then deactivating.

Doctor: Yes they are!

Wanderer 4: We have incredibly strong hearts Doctor.

Doctor: Oh really? (Get's out Sonic Screwdriver and starts using it on the wanderer.)

Wanderer 4: What are you doing?

Doctor: Confusing them further! This only becomes deadly when you do it too long.

Kate: Like you're doing now?

Doctor: Like I'm d...Ahhh. Sorry mate. (Wanderer drops to the ground.) Have to get that fixed. (Inspecting Screwdriver.)

Kate: You are joking!

Doctor: Of course I am! I would never do something potentially deadly. He only fainted. Come on.

Kate: Isn't there a back door? Or something?

Doctor: Yeah. And that's where we are going. (Running down a passageway to a hatch in the wall.) Right, here it is. (Working away on door with Screwdriver. Opens door.) We haven't taken off yet but we are about to and we need to hurry off to Wester Drumlins, retrieve the TARDIS and then save the world.

Kate: Good plan.

Doctor: I know. Isn't it. Come On. (Exits spaceship and run for the crowd. Gets in Taxi and arrives at Wester Drumlins.)

Doctor: It should be round the back. (Runs around to the back of the house. TARDIS standing there.)

Kate: Ok.

Doctor: There she is!

Kate: It'll be a bit, tight, don't you think?

Doctor: Nah, we'll be fine.

Kate: You're joking right?

Doctor: Nah, mean every word. Have a look yourself. (Opens TARDIS and Opens door. Kate enters.)

Kate: It's bigger on the inside!

Doctor: Hmm? So it is. Ready to go?

Kate: Yep.

Doctor: Here we go. (Pressing buttons. TARDIS fly's away.)

Kate: Where are we going?

Doctor: We're going to lead them away from Earth.

(In spaceship)

Wanderer 1: Someone get the Doctor from the brig.

Wanderer 3: I got it.

Wanderer 2: Hang on. Hang on. Come look at this. We got ourselves a TARDIS radar. It can read where a certain thing is, anywhere in time and space. Except parallel worlds.

Wanderer 1: Yes and your point?

Wanderer 2: Nothing at Wester Drumlins, but in the Stratosphere. (Presses buttons, picture of police box flying through the atmosphere.)

Wanderer 3: It's leaving Earth!

Wanderer 1: Doctor! Should have known! (Pause) Well! Go after them then!

(In TARDIS)

Kate: Where exactly are we going?

Doctor: New Earth. Before the Humans inhabited it. It's a blank planet. Able to be lived on but not. Perfect place to settle this.

Kate: So how many years do we have on Earth if we go to live on this planet?

Doctor: Millions, possibly even Billions. I visited New New York in the year 5 billion. So you have, I believe, until the year 5 billion.

Kate: So we come here to live, 5 billion years in the future.

Doctor: Yes you do.

Kate: Then where is everyone?

Doctor: I told you billions, no-one lives here yet. It's blank. Like...Um... I don't know. Like the Bonneville salt flats. That's what it's like.

Kate: Oh, ok. Where the hell is that?

Doctor: Bonneville.

Kate: Oh, That clears it up, thanks.

Doctor: Come on!

Kate: Where are we going now?

Doctor: We might have an hour, we might have five minutes, but we need to prepare for their arrival.

Kate: Why, surely they can't time travel, can't we just go a year into the future or something?

Doctor: I like your thinking but no. If we go a year into the future, they'll just live it out. They have a massive life span, depending on how much energy they consume. If they consume no energy then they'll last about 100 years. Plus, they don't need the TARDIS' energy to consume every human being alive. They could go back to Earth, consume the humans and then come back and easily defeat us. Then easily defeat the universe. At least this way we can put up a fight.

Kate: I wish I could survive 100 years without eating.

Doctor: Doesn't everyone. Let's go.

Kate: So, how are we preparing?

Doctor: We are going to prepare the TARDIS.

Kate: What are you talking about?

Doctor: You know you ask too many questions. (Setting to work on the console.)

Kate: Ok.

Doctor: What I'm doing is I am fusing the connecting energy circuits to the TARDIS' computer. It should then make it so that all the energy in the TARDIS will be hidden. If you want to know.

Kate: Ok, just do it then.

Doctor: I am. Just keep your patience. (Lying on floor of the TARDIS fiddling with wires.)

Kate: How long will this take?

Doctor: From now? (Stands up.) 0 seconds. No matter how hard they try they won't be able to get the energy from the TARDIS' computer. Unless they eat the computer. That won't be too tasty. In fact they'd probably get electrocuted. Although I can't keep it in there for long.

Kate: Why?

Doctor: Well, technically it's not stored on the computer. It's still in the TARDIS just protected by a code. Written in all sorts of galactic language. It's like a net.

Kate: A net?

Doctor: Yes a net, work it out yourself.

Kate: Can they cut through the net?

Doctor: Well, if they tried.

Kate: So doesn't that mean they can easily gain access to the energy?

Doctor: Shh… That's them.

Kate: What do we do?

Doctor: Don't worry; they can't see us unless they have some kind of TARDIS scanner thing.

(Inside spaceship)

Wanderer 2: How the hell are we meant to find them in this place?

Wanderer 1: Use the TARDIS radar. It should come up as a square on the screen.

Wanderer 2: Would you look at that. They're right outside.

Wanderer 1: Well go get them. (Wanderer's 2 and 3 exit the ship)

(in TARDIS)

Doctor: Ok, I didn't expect that. Um. We could just go.

Kate: This will never be resolved if we don't face them.

Doctor: We might die.

Kate: We might not. Besides the human race depends on it.

Doctor: Good. Let's go. (Picks up coat and exits.)

Wanderer 2: Doc…!

Doctor: Oh, don't start!

Wanderer 2: You know what we want Doctor.

Doctor: Really? How do you know that?

Wanderer 3: Why would you run from us then?

Doctor: Coz I hate fighting. I don't know why but people seem to think to create peace you have to start a war. Well, guess what. They're wrong.

Wanderer 2: Incorrect. Haven't you noticed Doctor? After every war there has been peace.

Doctor: Here's where I'll stop you. World War One. Was Germany at peace after that? The Great Depression? Is there really peace after every war?

Wanderer 3: Well we wouldn't know. We are always at peace after wars.

Doctor: I ask you people. Where have you been for these last thousand years? That's right, wandering the universe unable to find a home because whatever planet you visit you declare war on the inhabitants. Are you people really at peace or are you the loneliest creatures in the universe?

Wanderer 2: We can't be the loneliest creatures in the universe. We can interact with other species. What about the Weeping Angels. They can't interact. Not even with each other.

Doctor: But then. The Weeping Angels can't declare war on civilisations without them having their backs turned. Oh, and I never asked. Why do you want with the humans?

Wanderer 3: Doctor, Humans have the most accessible energy supplies in the universe. By consuming the energy they contain. It makes our activation of the master plan much easier.

Doctor: What is the master plan exactly?

Wanderer 2: Universal domination. Nothing left but us.

Doctor: Forgive me for this, but you're beginning to sound like a Dalek.

Wanderer 2: Yes but once we're finished with Earth, we'll move onto the Daleks, and since, last time I checked there was only four of them left. Shouldn't be too hard.

Doctor: Well I thought there was one Dalek left, but then there was millions. (Winks at Kate.)

Wanderer 3: Now hang on. There are four of us.

Doctor: Yeah. I may have killed you're fourth man. Sorry. (Winks at Kate.)

Wanderer 2: You say we're as bad as Daleks. What about you?

Doctor: Well. I didn't mean it. And here's one last question. Why do you use the Daleks as an excuse?

Wanderer 2: They're an easy target. Four of them, four of us.

Doctor: Oh, Alright then. That'd be why there'd 10 of them behind you. (Wanderers look behind them to find nothing. Turns back round, Doctor, Kate and TARDIS are gone.)

Wanderer 2: Think you fooled us with your… Where'd he go? (Turning Back Around.)

Wanderer 3: He's a smart one that Doctor.

Wanderer 2: To the ship!

(Back in ship)

Wanderer 1: You let him get away?

Wanderer 2: Well, he did say there were Daleks behind us.

Wanderer 1: So I would be right in saying that you lot are a bunch of scaredy cats then?

Wanderer 2: Maybe.

Wanderer 1: What do you mean maybe? You let him get away, because you were scared of a creature that no longer exists!

Wanderer 3: Well, not necessarily. I reckon there still is at least four of them left.

Wanderer 1: Do you now? Well I reckon, if I was you then I would go after the TARDIS, Come On!

Wanderer 2: Of course! The Doctor can't keep this game of hide and seek up for long!

(In TARDIS)

Kate: Where the hell are we going now?

Doctor: To Pluto.

Kate: Why Pluto?

Doctor: Why not Pluto, it's a lovely little planet.

Kate: It'll be cold won't it?

Doctor: Oh yeah. We'll land on the sunny side though.

Kate: No oxygen.

Doctor: The TARDIS will protect us.

Kate: But they'll easily be able to get us.

Doctor: Kate! Don't worry, for goodness sake. We'll be fine.

Kate: I hope your right.

Doctor: I am.

Kate: Alright.

Doctor: We've landed. You coming to see?

Kate: It'll be very blank, not much to see.

Doctor: You're right. When they land, we'll take off, nothing to see here.

Kate: Good idea.

Doctor: Here they are now. Off we go!

Kate: Yep.

Doctor: You alright?

Kate: Yeah it's just all these years we've been saying there's no-one else out there, that we are alone in the universe. But we never thought to see outside our own Solar System.

Doctor: There's just one thing I have to say to you. Whatever you see here. Tell no-one about it.

Kate: Why?

Doctor: Remember my friend, Donna? If she hears anything of this and remembers me her mind will burn up. And I'm not just being stupid.

Kate: Ok, I promise. Where are we going now?

Doctor: To another blank planet. Oh and by the way, when I say blank I don't mean it has nothing on it. Just no moving creatures.

Kate: Ok then, what's it called?

Doctor: No name. I don't think many civilisations know it exists. Right on the edge of the universe. They'll be able to live there for a while. They'll be back, eventually. But we'll enable ourselves.

Kate: How long Doctor?

Doctor: Well, 100 years maybe. They have to find oil and other natural resources to make any weapons and even then they'll be quite primitive.

Kate: But they still have their ship and their guns already.

Doctor: For now. You see not only do they have to create weapons to defeat a reasonably able civilisation; they also have to create a ship to get them there. This planet is 1000 light years from any others. It's going to be a tall order for them.

Kate: What do you mean reasonably able?

Doctor: Kate, there's thousands of civilisations out there that have travelled from one end of the universe to the other. Where's the farthest any human has travelled? The Moon. The human race is so far behind everyone else. In 100 years, they might have caught up to where everyone else is now.

Kate: So what you're basically saying is that we're like cavemen compared to everyone else?

Doctor: Yep, that's exactly what I'm saying.

Kate: Gee thanks.

Doctor: You're welcome.

Kate: I was being sarcastic.

Doctor: I know. Come on!

Kate: Come where?

Doctor: Outside. We've arrived.

Kate: Are you sure there's nothing living on this planet?

Doctor: Yeah. Other than plants. And Trees. Bit like Earth.

Kate: You didn't really answer me before. They have their ship.

Doctor: Not for long.

Kate: What do you mean not for long? What are you going to do?

Doctor: We're just going to let the TARDIS hide away. I'll get all of them out here. You run in press every button that isn't pressed come out jump in the TARDIS and run away. Good? I thought so.

Kate: Ok.

Wanderer 2: Doctor!

Doctor: Hi, how's the travel, sore neck?

Wanderer 2: Where's the girl?

Doctor: In the TARDIS. Can't risk her out here with you lot.

Wanderer 2: The key, if you will.

Doctor: Where is your captain?

Wanderer 2: What?

Doctor: I want to speak to your captain.

Wanderer 1: Well speak. What do you want Doctor?

Doctor: You're the mastermind here I'm guessing. You are going to take on the Daleks.

Wanderer 3: That's the plan.

Wanderer 1: I'll speak here.

Doctor: Well, here are some last words from me. Have fun.

Wanderer 1: What?

Doctor: The Daleks are extremely smart. They almost succeeded in ending reality.

Wanderer 1: How'd they do that?

Doctor: With a Reality Bomb. They managed to drag 28 planets from time and space to create a transmitter for a Reality Bomb. They'll have the weaponry to defeat you lot twice over I reckon.

Wanderer 1: So? There are only four of them.

Doctor: Rubbish! There's well more than four? And here's another question. When are you dispensing of the Cybermen?

Wanderer 1: 3rd. They'll be an easy target. Once we get rid of you Doctor, we'll have a sonic screwdriver at our disposal. Easy victory.

Doctor: So you are going to travel to parallel Earth, armed with a sonic screwdriver and a pile of useless human energy.

Wanderer 1: Well, yes. Wait, what do you mean useless.

Doctor: Unless you are actually human, human energy means nothing to you. Nor Time Lord, or Dalek. Unless you people have an energy converter, it won't work.

Wanderer 1: Yes but Doctor, we're Wanderers. We are the smartest beings in the universe. We have the edge with intelligence. And we can easily make one from scratch.

Doctor: Sorry, I wasn't listening to the rubbish you were speaking. Can you say that last part again.

Wanderer 1: We are the…

Doctor: I didn't mean that!

Wanderer 1: So your point is what exactly?

Doctor: Here's your plan in detail. You are going to consume useless Time Lord and useless TARDIS energy before going to earth and consuming useless human energy, so you can take on the Daleks and consume their useless energy and then, you're going to travel to parallel Earth to consume useless Cybermen energy, with not much more than a sonic screwdriver. With that useless energy you are going to take on the rest of the universe. The only way you can make that energy useful is by creating an energy converter all by your useless selves. Can anyone else see how useless this plan is sounding?

Wanderer 1: Smartest beings, Doctor.

Doctor: You'd be far better of attacking them with a spoon.

Wanderer 1: Smartest beings, Doctor.

Doctor: Yes, you might be the smartest beings in the universe, in your dreams. But are you smart enough to travel to Parallel Earth to drain the life out of the Cybermen. Are you smart enough to defeat UNIT and the armies of earth? I don't think so.

Wanderer 1: Well we are, and we will. There's nothing you can do.

Doctor: Well I'll be just going then. Oh, and one last word of advice before I go. It looks as if your ship is exploding. Might want to go and sort that out.

(Wanderers all turn around as Kate runs past, ship explodes and the Doctor opens the door of the TARDIS.)

Doctor: Two things you shouldn't have done. One; Ordered everyone out of the ship, and two; believed the Doctor. Bye. Take care now. See you in the distant future. (Kate runs into TARDIS and shuts door.)

Kate: What now.

Doctor: We'll just stay a little while to see that they are settling in. (Watching monitor.)

Kate: So we are just leaving them here?

Doctor: They have excellent supplies of energy in the food here so they'll survive.

Kate: That doesn't answer my question.

Doctor: Yes we are.

Kate: That's not very nice.

Doctor: It's not torture. They just have to start a civilisation from scratch.

Kate: That's good?

Doctor: Well we chose a planet abundant with resources that they can use. They'll survive.

Kate: Ah, I see I thought…

Doctor: No! (Sill watching monitor)

Kate: What?

Doctor: No! No, No, No. Don't do that!

Kate: What? Don't do what.

Doctor: I now know what this planet's name is. The previous inhabitants had been evacuated due to high radiation.

Kate: Yeah, what's that got to do with anything?

Doctor: This planet is called Degoan.

Kate: Still not following.

Doctor: On the 25 of December, 2011, Degoan imploded.

Kate: That's today.

Doctor: The TARDIS knew something we didn't. It brought us to the imploding planet because it knew the Wanderers would be back, worse than ever. Kate, this planet is imploding.

Kate: What do we do?

Doctor: There's nothing more we can do. I don't want to watch another planet destroy itself. We have to go back to Earth. Your family will be wondering where you are.

Kate: But what happens here?

Doctor: The Wanderers cease to exist, the humans, on the other hand, continue normal life.

Kate: Then, we just saved the human race.

Doctor: Yep. And there's one extra thing I forgot to say, while we've been travelling all this time.

Kate: What's that?

Doctor: I'm brilliant. Hold on tight.

(TARDIS going through Time Vortex.)

(Back on Earth.)

Kate: (Leaving TARDIS.) Well Doctor that was some trip.

Doctor: There we go, Earth, 5 minutes after we left.

Kate: Really. All that took five minutes.

Doctor: Yep.

Kate: Doctor, one day, come and visit. Tell you what actually…

Doctor: Is it Christmas? (Looking around, noticing all the banners.)

Kate: Yes, and that's what I was getting at.

Doctor: I don't do Christmas.

Kate: Don't be daft, everyone does Christmas.

Doctor: Not me, only once before.

Kate: Well make it twice.

Doctor: Kate, I am a time traveller. Come with me. Spend Christmas fighting aliens and monsters.

Kate: I really can't. I have a life to continue.

Doctor: That's what the "I'm a time traveller," part was about. Travel with me and we can be back a day or two after we left.

Kate: I can't.

Doctor: Ok. (Upset)

Kate: What?

Doctor: Well, I was looking forward to having a friend soon. I feel lonely all the time. I just need a mate.

Kate: Doctor, I'd love to, I just can't live like that all the time. Talking about creatures from different worlds and stuff like that. I'd never be able to sleep again.

Doctor: Well just be thankful that the aliens we encountered today looked like humans.

Kate: Well yeah there's that.

Doctor: Well, in that case, I guess it's goodbye.

Kate: Will I ever see you again.

Doctor: I've seen all my past companions after they've left. Just hope you're the same.

Kate: Well, I guess I'll be off then.

Doctor: Yeah. Oh and I never asked. What are you?

Kate: I'm a human.

Doctor: Obviously, what's your job?

Kate: I sell CD's.

Doctor: Really! Nice.

Kate: Thanks.

Doctor: You're welcome

Kate: Well, bye, see you around sometime.

Doctor: Hopefully. (Two stand in silence for a moment.) Are you going?

Kate: Yeah, of course, bye.

Doctor: Bye. (Kate walks off down street. Doctor turns around to see Donna Noble standing there. Starts pretending to not know who she is.) I'm sorry can I help you.

Donna: You know if you really like her you should go after her.

Doctor: We only just met, who are you?

Donna: Donna Noble, you?

Doctor: Ah, John Smith.

Donna: Really? I once knew someone called John Smith. You wouldn't happen to be him would you? Ha! Imagine that! If you could just regenerate or something.

Doctor: If only that were possible.

Donna: Best be off, I'm late. Have a nice day.

Doctor: You too. (Donna walks away. Doctor steps inside TARDIS.) That was close. Never want to do that again. Where to now? I know, how about Mars. Good idea! Mars it is. Nah, maybe not. This is where a partner comes in handy. "I've always wanted to meet this person." "Well let's go." I know! What about Earth 10th century. Medieval times. Perfect! Off we go!

Kate: Doctor!

Doctor: Why are you back? (Opens TARDIS door.)

Kate: Of course I'll travel with you.

Doctor: Fantastic. Step inside.

Kate: Where and when exactly are we off to now?

Doctor: Anyone in particular you've wanted to meet?

Kate: Not really.

Doctor: Ok. Well I thought medieval times.

Kate: Nah.

Doctor: Where then?

Kate: How about the year 3000?

Doctor: Really?

Kate: Yup.

Doctor: Ok. Year 3000! Ready?

Kate: Yep.

Doctor: Here we go.

DOCTOR WHO THEME MUSIC


End file.
